Luciana Paluzzi
Luciana Paluzzi (1937 - ) Film Deaths: *''Tank Force'' (No Time to Die) (1958) [Carola]: Machine-gunned by mistake by Italian soldier Robert Rietty when she opens a door as he is looking to kill Victor Mature. (Thanks to Bill) *''The Tiger of Eschnapur'' (Tiger of Bengal) (1959) [Baharani]: Stabbed to death during a magic act when an assassin (impersonating the magician) plunges several swords into a basket with Luciana inside. (Note: The Tiger of Eschnapu''r and its sequel, ''The Indian Tomb, were also edited together into a single shorter movie, Journey to the Lost City. I don't know whether the condensed version still includes Luciana's death scene.) (Thanks to Crimson Ghost) *''To Trap a Spy'' (1964) [Angela]: Machine-gunned. (I haven't seen this movie myself; reports indicate that it was edited from the TV episode The Man from UNCLE: The Vulcan Affair, combined with original footage. Luciana's character appears only in the movie's new footage and not in the original episode.) (Thanks to Crimson Ghost and Rodzilla) *''Thunderball[[Thunderball (1965)| '(1965)]] [Fiona Volpe]: Shot in the back by one of her own henchmen when Sean Connery maneuvers her into the line of fire while dancing with her. *Chuka[[Chuka (1967)| '''(1967)]] [Veronica Kleits]: Shot in the back with an arrow. (Thanks to Bill) *''The Venetian Affair'' (1967) [Giulia Almeranti]: Shot in the head (off-camera) in the crossfire of a shoot-out between Robert Vaughn and an enemy agent, while she cradles Roger C. Carmel's body in her arms. Her body is shown afterwards when Robert looks back after the shoot-out and discovers that she's been hit. *''Forgotten Pistolero'' (Il Pistolero dell'Ave Maria; The Gunman of Ave Maria) (1969) [Anna Carrasco]: Shot in the stomach inside a burning house. (Thanks to Ironmaster) *''99 Women'' (Der Heisse tod; Island of Despair; Women's Penitentiary XII) (1969) [Natalie Mendoza]: Dies of an illness in prison. (Thanks to Shehzad Burney) *''Cometogether'' (1971) [Lisa]: Killed in a car crash (along with Tony Anthony and Rosemary Dexter) when their car goes over a cliff. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''The Italian Connection'' (La Mala ordina; Black Kingpin) (1972) [Eva Lalli]: Deliberately hit with a car by Henry Silva, after she shouts a warning to Mario Adorf. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Tragic Ceremony'' (Estratto dagli archivi segreti della polizia di una capitale europea; Tragic Ceremony at Villa Alexander) (1972) [Lady Alexander]: Stabbed in the stomach with her own knife during a struggle with Maximo Valverde, when he tries to stop her from killing Camille Keaton. She later reappears as a ghost. (Thanks to Johan and Dick Hertz) *''The Two Faces of Fear'' (Coartada en disco rojo) (1972) [Elena Carli]: Injected with a drug overdose by George Hilton while she's lying in her hospital bed. (Thanks to Johan) Television Deaths: *''Thriller: Flowers of Evil ''(1962) [Madalena]: Strangled to death by Kevin Hagen when he discovers she was going to run away with a rich American. Her body is shown again when Kevin takes her back to his office and places her in front of the skeletons of two other men he had killed for her. *''The Man from UNCLE: The Four Steps AffairThe Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964 series)'(1965)' [''Angela]: Machine-gunned. (I haven't seen this episode myself; reports indicate that it combined footage from To Trap a Spy with original scenes, so I'm assuming that Luciana's death scenes should be identical.) (Thanks to Crimson Ghost and Rodzilla) Noteworthy Connections: Ex-Mrs. Brett Halsey Gallery: Volpe's death.png| Luciana Paluzzi getting shot in “Thunderball”. lucianapaluzzi-italianconnection.jpg|Luciana Paluzzi in The Italian Connection Paluzzi, Luciana Paluzzi, Luciana Paluzzi, Luciana Paluzzi, Luciana Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Models Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in Terence Young Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes shot In the back